


Competition

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'competition'. Could fit into the canon storyline at some point after season 6 but before the five year time skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

They are not each other's competition.

They are each other’s support, they are each other’s shoulder to cry on, they are each other’s biggest fans.

But they are not competition.

It’s a mantra that Blaine sometimes has to repeat, to remind himself that, no, they are not running a race against each other, and that just because one of them has succeeded in something, doesn’t mean that the other has to feel bad about being unsuccessful. 

That doesn’t mean that there isn’t a little friendly competition allowed between them though. They both hate to lose after all and most of the time they both benefit from it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr]()


End file.
